Object of My Desire
by Deanlu
Summary: Ummm, simple office thoughts while waiting for lunch...snickering...well, maybe not simple.


**Object of My Desire**

**By Deanlu**

**NOTE: The characters of Rizzoli and Isles are not mine, but the expressed property of Tess Gerritson, and TNT. I do not claim to own them. No copyright infringement intended. I am shamelessly borrowing them for a little piece of fluff.**

**I had a few thoughts the other day while watching some episodes over. Then I picked up a dictionary and started playing around. This is what occurred to me after those two events. Total one shot here. I think I don't trust myself to more than that right now.**

Jane sat at her desk at work while thoughts ran through her mind of a certain object. The work chair squeaked when she reclined back. She was technically on lunch break, the office pretty much empty of detectives. She gazed out the nearby window watching the fall leaves hastily cascade to the ground from the robust breeze outside. Love was a funny thing. It changed people inside brought out their primal behavior.

_Desire…_Such a strange and haunting word with so many meanings Jane thought as she watched the object of her desire enter her view. Just the definition of the word was longing, yes there had been longing.

_Craving..._ Jane watched the object in front of her. Oh yes, she craved this object more than ever. There would not be any asking for this love. She decided right then and there she would obtain this beautiful, desirable object at any cost.

_Need…_Yes, there was definitely need tied within this desire, this craving; complete and wanton need. Not the kind of need that was out of obligation. No, this was the kind of need that would not be denied, urgent in nature to be fulfilled. A need that would be difficult to obtain yet oh so fulfilling when achieved. Jane let loose a little hum of satisfaction as her lips produced a small calculated smile.

_Touch…_Strange how touch relays to each person different things. Some touch could be friendly and encouraging, some soothing and calm, and other times passionate, forceful. Such sensations fought for entry in her mind forcing her to choose. It was the passionate, forceful kind she would use now as she watched the object of her love.

_Skin…_As Jane reached out and touched the object of her desire pulling it quickly to her hot lips the soft coolness reminded her of just how fiery the skin could be for her. Jane ran her lips over that soft skin allowing a low moan to escape her lips as her tongue snaked out to forcefully trace the full, sensuous skin.

_Smell…_Inhaling deeply, Jane almost lost herself in the intoxicating aroma of her affection. The amazing bouquet of scents; earthy, sweet, and heady assaulted her senses and caused her mouth to grow wet in anticipation. The fragrance threatened to send her over the edge and release those bound up inhibitions right there in the office.

_Taste…_The first kiss, bite, and sample of this lovely morsel released a growl from deep within her. Every little surface area was covered in nips, sucks and sips drawn from this new love. The sweet juice of her love covered her lips and ran down her cheek. She could almost imagine what heaven was like in…

"JANE! What are you doing with Frost's peach? I am ten minutes late for lunch and you can't even leave the peach I left on his desk for him alone! What were you thinking?" Maura had been watching for almost the entire ten minutes as Jane had stolen, rather forcefully the peach from Frost's desk. Then she had stared mesmerized as Jane had eaten the peach in one of the most sensuous acts she had ever seen. Maura's mouth had gone dry and her heart rate had increased exponentially.

Smiles…Hidden secrets from behind upraised lips brought forth. Jane rose from her chair, removed the pit from her mouth, and placidly deposited it on Frost's desk. She swaggered over to Maura, wrapping her lover firmly in her arms, then kissing her deeply and forcefully.

Breaking free from Maura's voluptuous, sweet skin she throatily growled, "Just enjoying a quick appetizer before the main entrée." She then whispered into Maura's ear allowing her hot breath to raise goose bumps along the doctor's neck, "Are we ready?" She spun Maura around, linked their arms together, and began escorting the good doctor out the door to lunch. Jane leaned over to Maura, "No one eats my lovers juicy peach except me!" Jane nipped her pulse point on her neck as they reached the elevator. "Understand Maura!"

"Yes, Jane." Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around the detective as the elevator doors closed.

**1 hour later:**

"Korsak? Did you eat my Peach?" Frost eyed the detective across the room. Jane rose from her desk a shit eaten grin on her face as she headed toward the elevators. While she waited for the elevator doors to open she heard Frost and Korsak arguing over _**her**_ peach.


End file.
